A boy with nothing to lose
by Pokarak
Summary: A new student at the IS academy, but does he have more then what he lets on. Sucks at summaries, please follow and favorite, i want your criticism. rated T for gory scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second fanfic EVAR so plz dont hate

A boy was sitting in his cot waiting for his name to be called. "Subject 04 get in here." A voice was heard from the speakers as the boy walked out of the cot and into the training facility. "Alright 04 lets start with warm ups." A man spat as he watched the boy grab four sand bags and begin running around the compound. It took ten minutes for the boy to go around once. The man looked at him and smiled. "Now I want you to suit up, afterwards we are going for a few tests in the firing range before we allow you to relax." The man shouted as he backed away and at once the boy activated his IS. As the suit made its way around his body he began to count backwards from one million. _'999,999… 999,998...999,997' _He continued to count as he got into his IS and flew to the firing range where the man that was giving him instructions pointed to some throwing knives. _'999,989...999,988...999,987' _He continued as he threw his knives with deadly accuracy before grabbing a golden tinted special carbine rifle that he aimed and fired. Soon after he was flying again before he flew back to his bunk where there lay a note. Special orders from the general, you are to depart at 0300 hours and arrive at the IS academy at 0900 hours. DONT BE LATE. The boy read the note and smiled as he tucked it into his pocket.

In the IS academy

Ichika and his five friends were all listening to their homeroom teacher. "I just got word of an American made IS thats not in the records flying towards us at a high speed. I need you six to stop it and capture it if it fights." The six students all smiled and began to run into the halls before they flew to meet the IS.

PACIFIC OCEAN 0700

The boy closed his eyes as he flew towards his destination. He then heard an alert and stopped allowing himself to stay suspended in midair. It didn't take long for him to see six IS flying at him. He stood there waiting as the slowed to a stop in front of him. He looked at the six in expectation before he looked at Ichika. He then cleared his throat, "I am Jaxon Winterbrough I have special orders from my superiors to meet one 'Chifuyu Orimura'." He jax said as he looked at the six students before smiling. "Well go on introduce yourselves." He coaxed. as he looked at the silver haired girl before subconsciously rubbing his arm. "I am Laura Bodewig." as soon as she said her name the girls each in turn said their name. "My name is Houki Shinonono,and that is charlotte, cecilia, and ichika." Houki pointed to the girls and guy individually. "Good now that we know eachother why don't you take me to ." He said as he gained altitude and flew towards the direction they came from.

IS ACADEMY 0900

Once they landed he was met with the stern face of Miss. Orimura. He just smiled and put his IS back into a more compact mode that sat on his arm as a band made of metal. "I am Jaxon Winterbrough, I have orders to transfer here as the american representative." He said as he saluted her. "I will be glad to attend your academy." He said as a few students began to stare at the boy that had just landed.

Ok I definitely spent way too much time working on school work. Please leave a review and make sure to follow cause im gonna add more to the chapters in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

IS ACADEMY 2300

_/there lied his sister. bleeding with a bullet that was aimed for him. "It's ok dont worry I have you." She said as she let her last breath leave her. all at once everything went black the only thing there was a wintery forest, he heard a growl as a wolf with his sisters face bared its fangs, "You owe me everything, why did I die." it said as he grabbed his head. soon the beast jumped at him and once it did he woke up./ _

With a shock he woke up his mind racing from his dream. He grabbed at a chain hanging on his neck, on it it read 'Private amelia Winterbrough' He sighed as he held it before he got out of bed he then went to the kitchen and began to make himself a lemon iced tea. Little did he know that his new roomate Ichika was watching him. He poured himself a glass of hot tea and put the pot back on the stove as he went to his desk and took small sips before he lied down on the floor and began to do pushups over and over again. Hours passed by and he was still doing pushups before he saw the sun begin to peek through the window. It was then he stopped to walk over to the desk and chugged the rest of his tea.

He then got up and grabbed the first shower as he got dressed in his new uniform before he grabbed a duffle bag and quickly snuck out of his room before he ran to the IS stadium where he got out of his IS and began to run laps. After three laps he jogged back to the main building where he jogged to his class and sat near the door in an indian style seat and grabbed a book that held information about guns of all types. Its not that he was obsessed with guns, he just had a fondness for guns and strategies.

He finished his book and brought out a book a foot and a half thick. He then began to read the book, on the cover it read 'the most famous battles in history.' He read until Miss. yamada showed up and he continued to read before he stood at the side of the door reading. Soon after the girls all piled into the classroom ichika being the last as he greeted Jax before he walked in.

"Hello class, while it is a nice day I would like to welcome a new student. You can come in now." She said looking at the door, as soon as she said he could come in he walked briskly and stood in front of the class before he grinned and stood in a military at ease stance. He then drew in a breath. "Hello, I am Jaxon Winterbrough and I would like to become friends with you all." He said as he let out a smile that left all the girls blushing. He then turned to look at as he bowed before walking and taking a seat near the window where he looked outside at the sky, a few wisps of his white hair fell into his face as he brushed it aside he followed a bird with his eyes before he watched the girls stare at him as his homeroom teacher walked in. He grinned as the woman that met him upon landing came inside the room. After a while he heard lunch and began to stand with the rest of the students before he walked to the cafeteria where he ordered a piece of bread and a bottle of water before he sat down his white hair falling in his face before he blew it away from his eyes. He ate in silence before grabbing his book that he had hidden in his shirt that he began to read. He smiled as he read a strategy of training that the american military continued to use. He continued reading until a certain silver haired german girl sat in front of him and coughed. He smiled and put his page marker back inside of the book and looked at the silver haired girl with a bored look. 

"Yes?" He questioned as he put the book back into his shirt. He was only met with silence as she stared at his hair. "Is there something wrong miss?" He said as he moved a hair around his ear. He then gave a small smile before he walked away towards the classroom. As he got back to his desk he felt the girls stare at hi as they looked at his body. He was then sitting listening as he was told that there was going to be a tournament for IS users seeing this as an opportunity to gather information on other IS


End file.
